


alright, okay, you win

by dall_smiles



Category: Rope (1948)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, Early Mornings, M/M, brandon isn't as bad as he can be haha, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dall_smiles/pseuds/dall_smiles
Summary: { well, alright, okay, you wini'm in love with youwell, alright, okay, you winbaby, what can i do?i'll do anything you sayit's just got to be that way }Brandon and Phillip have a nice breakfast together.





	alright, okay, you win

**Author's Note:**

> title from "alright, okay, you win" by joe williams and count basie

Phillip Morgan was woken up in a sunlit room near 7o'clock in the morning to the young man normally next to him to be absent. As he woke himself up, the sun blocked his view of the door, leading him to not see his lover come in.  
"Phillip?"  
Brandon called, looking to Phillip with a smile.   
"Are you awake?"  
"Yeah. Good morning, Brandon." He sat up, and covered the sun with a pale hand.  
Brandon sat next to him for a few moments, still grinning, "Phillip, I want to show you something. Come out when you're ready," he said, walking out of the room and back to where he came from. Phillip barely furrowed his brows and continued to stir, before approaching Brandon in the dining room.  
Upon entering, he was greeted by a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee in the pianist's favorite mug.  
"Brandon, how-"   
"-I love you, Phillip."   
As Phillip sat down, he kissed Brandon and moved his chair right next to his lover's. "I love you do much, Brandon. You're so sweet." He kissed Brandon once more, "You're the best man I've ever known."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3, so i hope you liked this :)


End file.
